Descent Into Madness
by Satchi Claus
Summary: Hyde is tired of being second best in Gackt's life. WHen the two split deaths begin occuring close to home. Can one be saved from a pit of madness?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: **__In a world FAR FAR AWAY THAT DOESN'T TRULY EXIST AT ALL ANYWHERE BUT IN MY MIND where the jrockers are mine to own and do whatever I please, there was an idea. That idea became the fic you are about to read. It was full of darkness, dreariness, and death. But there were bits of humor to lighten it up. SMALL bits of humor, mind you, and not enough to ruin the inky cloak thrown about this fic. And now......_

Chapter 1

Hyde quickly spotted his raven-haired lover sitting, elegant as _always_, alone at a corner table. With a small smile, Hyde made his way to the other side of the fancy restaurant. _One_ look at Gackt's attire and Hyde felt underdressed. The sophisticated-looking younger man was wearing a fairly expensive black suit with a red tie and his typical jewelry. Hyde simply wore a white shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt and black dress pants. He ran his fingers through his own dark hair before approaching the table and sitting down.

"If you _don't _mind, Haido, I _already_ ordered for us. Our food _should _be out any moment." Gackt said without glancing up from the paperwork he was signing.

_Sure_ enough, _out_ came the waitress with a tray containing two plates of pork and vegetables over rice. She set down the food, being mindful of Gackt's small mound of papers. With a small grin and a slight blush, she looked from Gackt to Hyde. Hyde glanced up at her and gave a slight smile as he took in her appearance. Her brown-and-blonde hair was cut in a boyish bob. Her face flushed a darker shade of red and a soft giggle escaped her at Hyde's smile. The grin that manipulated her lips showed in the depths of her gray eyes.

"Arigato, Amber. That's all we need for now. Haido, we _need_ to discuss something." Gackt said as he set his pen _ever_ so _neatly _atop the stack of papers.

Hyde noticed their waitress ease herself into a chair at an empty table nearby, eyeing each man hopefully. Quickly, Hyde looked away, feeling _slightly_ creeped out. He mentally prayed that she wasn't _another_ fangirl/stalker type. He could tell by the look on Gackt's face that his lover had _no_ worries about a simple waitress. He sighed lightly and looked intently at Gackt, waiting for him to speak.

"I spoke with my staff and manager today. They advised me that I need to do _something_ to better my public image..." Gackt paused and Hyde instinctively dipped his head in a way that said 'go on.' "..._specifically_ that I stage a relationship with someone."

"And _who_ would this "someone" be?" Hyde responded, almost sounding hopeful.

"A foreign model by the name of Monica. She became a model in the U.S. then made her way to Japan to make a name for herself here." Gackt explained as he showed Hyde pictures of her.

"She looks Asian..._is_ she?" Hyde commented.

"_No, _Hispanic." Gackt replied with no hesitation, as if he expected this from Hyde.

Not _only_ did Hyde feel disappointed that they_ weren't_ making their relationship public, _but_ he felt embarassed at having _mixed up two races._ He glanced down at his plate of food and puched the food around with his fork childishly. Gackt reached over and gently took Hyde's hand in one of his own. A barely audible squeal floated over to the two men from where their waitress sat. Hyde turned his head slowly to throw a deadly glare in her direction, but Gackt cleared his throat, bringing Hyde's attention back to him.

"Don't look like _that,_ Hideto. I'm _not_ leaving you for _a woman._ This will be for a few months _only,_ get my name in the news again, become a little more popular, then her and I split and it goes back to normal." Gackt said, tone betraying mild irritation.

"I just don't want to see you plastered everywhere with a woman at your side. Plus, _you_ won't have _time _for me when this starts." Hyde muttered.

"Of _course _I'll have _time_ for you, Hyde. And _when_ you see me "plastered _everywhere_ with a woman," remember that its _not true. You _are the _only_ one I love... I _promise."_ Gackt said, voice warm, then kissed the top of the older man's head.

Another soft satisfied squeal of delight erupted from the waitress. Hyde sighed heavily in frustration, but Gackt gave a cheshire cat grin and leaned forward, mindful of the food. He pulled Hyde into a deep kiss that earned tham a loud squeal that caused the few other dening customers to glance her way before returning to their meals. The waitress had her cell phone out, texting as she raced to the bathroom to calm herself. Once she was out of sight, Gackt pulled away, smoothed his suit, and began to eat his food. Hyde _really _didn't feel hungry.

"Alright, Gackt. I'll trust you on this..." Hyde said, standing up and walking away.

*~*~*~*~*Two Months Later*~*~*~*~*

Hyde walked into the living room to see Megumi watching the news. She had called him in, claiming he _had_ to see such _shocking_ news. Upon entering, his heart seemed to go from severe aching to stone cold hatred in a matter of seconds. There, inside of the black box and behind the glass screen, was his beloved Gackt dressed as elegant as always. Clinging to his arm was the foreign model he'd agreed to "date." hyde _did _admit she _was_ pretty. That _didn't_ mean he wasn't _jealous_ of the time they shared. Megumi turned up the volume as Hyde joined her on the couch.

"Yes, we are _very_ much in love. That's why I asked her to join me here today. I want _all_ of Japan to witness this next important event in my life." Hyde's stomach clenched as he dreaded Gackt's foreshadowing words.

Hyde watched in horror as Gackt pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, showing the ring to the camera at the same time as Monica. Hyde didn't see the falsely cheerful expressions on either person's face. He was fighting the blur of tears as he stood up from the couch.

"Isn't it wonderful to see that man settle down?" Megumi asked.

Hyde didn't reply. He made his way to the room he shared with the woman he married for publicity purposes, climbed onto the bed, and buried his face in the pillows like a stubborn teen. He didn't know _how_ to act. _Gackt_ had supported _his_ marriage with no complaints. However, Gackt didn't _want _people to know he loved Hyde.

_Hyde _was _much _more selfish than that. He _wanted_ people to know. He didn't _want_ to share Gackt. He had told Gackt _over and over_ that, if he would _just_ publically announce their relationship, Hyde would divorce Megumi to make it okay. Megumi would understand. Yet Gackt was _far_ too stubborn to do that. Hyde sighed heavily and looked at his phone, realizing that he had a text. It was from Gackt, reading 'remember, its not true.' Hyde swallowed softly, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. He dialed gackt's number and held the phone to his ear, listening to each ring pass by.

"Hideto..." Gackt's melodic voice sent warmth through Hyde's body.

"I...uh..." Hyde's body shook and he nearly dropped the phone.

"Haido? What is it?" Gackt sounded concerned.

"Gackt, I can't _do_ this! You tell me you love _only_ me and _swear_ to have time for me. You _promise this_ isn't _real. _Then tell me _why_, Gackt, I feel like I'm _losing_ you? Like you're _slipping away?_" Hyde blurted out, holding back the sobs that wanted to be heard.

"I _have_ made time for you-"

"I haven't seen you in _two weeks!_" Hyde snapped, nearly losing his patience. "I'm afraid that next you _will_ leave me for _that woman!"_

"Haido, I'm _not _leaving you for a woman...for _anyone. _Just give me _one_ more month-"

"Well, _I'm_ leaving _you!"_ Hyde's clipped voice rang out harshly before he hung up.

Hyde let the phone fall to the floor as he sank to the floor after it, back against the wall. He buried his face in his arms, which he propped up on his knees. Hyde cried softly, unsure of what else he _could_ do. _Much_ to his surprise, Gackt _didn't_ try to call back. Didn't _try _to work things out. Hyde wasn't sure if that _hurt_ or _not_ at that point...

Gackt stared blankly at his phone. Tears filled natural brown eyes as Hyde's bitterness played on an endless loop in his mind. He blinked, causing a few stray tears to roll down his flawless cheeks. Gackt eased himself onto the couch, still staring at the phone in shock. Did Hyde _really _just leave him? He set the phone on the arm of the couch.

"Are you okay, Gackt?" Monica's voice floated by and he barely heard her.

Monica lowered herself onto the couch next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Absentmindedly, gackt placed his hand over hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, a lost look in his eyes. Monica gave his shoulder a light aqueeze. Gackt sighed and let his gaze fall to the floor, a soft dark laugh escaping his lips as he pulled Monica into his arms......

_**Note: **__-stretches- owwwww! I've been at the computer typing up fics to be posted online since 5....Its now 9...But I have ONE MORE chapter to type. Just so you all know, the truly dark parts won't start until around the end of chapter three._

_Also: the lovely Amber and Monica have starred in this chapter! Two friends of mine who were lucky enough to be incoporated into a thing of my imagining....well...lucky for now. NEXT TIME: keep an eye out for Caytie, who will be making her first appearance in this fic._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: _**_It has been less than a minute since I was typing this fic, so I shall skip all real notes and just first death of this fic happens- quite boringly so- in this chapter. Read to find out who it is..._

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*One Month Later*~*~*~*~*

"Hyde...you...you _need _to see this." Megumi called out, fear evident in her voice.

Hyde stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Once finished, he grabbed a black beater from the edge of the couch where he'd left it and pulled it over his head as his gaze travelled to the TV. His heart gave a _tiny_ joyful leap when Gackt appeared on the screen. However, Gackt's appearance caused a frown to spread on Hyde's face as he slowly sank onto the couch next to Megumi. His suit _wasn't_ immaculate like usual- in _fact_, he hadn't even _bothered_ with a tie- and his hair was somewhat messy. He was _surrounded_ by news reporters, _all_ forcing their microphones or tape recorders in his face and blurting out questions. Gackt was unresponsive and simply kept walking, reminding Hyde of a zombie. Hyde felt as though his heart was shattering _all_ over again. _Finally_, one reporter _forced_ Gackt to stop in his trackes and asked a _barely_ audible question. Gackt turned to the camera and looked up, revealing a face sunken with exhaustion and bloodshot eyes.

"I..._just_ want _you_ home. I..._haven't_...given up on you yet. I...I _will_ see you again..." Came the hoarse response.

The screen retreated to the anchorwoman and she began speaking about the disappearance of Monica. She had been missing for two weeks and the police were giving up; they were handing the case over to Detective Caytie Ribble. Some were pointing fingers at Monica's fiancee, Gackt, however they lacked the proof needed to convict him. Hyde stared at the mind-numbing screen in total discombobulation. There was _no way_ this could be happening. Hyde muttered something about checking on Gackt and went to the room before dialing Gackt's number. The phone rang for what seemed like ten minutes even though it had only been a matter of seconds. Finally, he answred.

"Hyde?" Gackt's voice was weak and hopeful.

"Yeah...Yeah its me. A-Are you..._okay?_" Hyde managed to ask, having not spoken to Gackt since the break-up.

"_God, _no I'm _not_ okay, Hyde. I...I _don't_ want to do this..." Gackt muttered miserably.

"Do _what_, Gackt? You're not being forced to do something, _are _you? Is...Is whoever holding Monica making you pay ransom? Or making you stay silent? Do you _know_ who it is?" Hyde asked, becoming breathless due to the lack of pause between questions.

"_I don't want to be alone, _Hyde." Gackt said softly, sounding near tears.

"Don't.....worry, Gackt. I...I'm _sure _they will find her soon." Hyde forced the words out, no matter _how_ much he hated saying them.

Gackt let out a noise like a choked sob and hung up on Hyde. Hyde stood there, feeling hurt and confused. He let his arm drop to his side and pocketted his phone. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to stop the tears I ntheir tracks. Megumi came in, placing her arms around Hyde's waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Hyde sighed and let his head rest on Megumi's.

"Is he going to be all right?" Megumi asked, kind as always.

"I hope so..." Hyde muttered, leaving out how odd Gackt had been when they spoke...

...Monica sobbed softly, curled up in the dark corner of the room she was in. Her prison, as she had deemed it. Her eyes were _finally_ adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out vague shapes around her. It _still _wasn't enough to give her _any_ sense of where she was. Monica stood on weak, trembling legs, a hand to the wall. She sniffled again softly and wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. A door unlocked and slowly creaked open, letting light _flood_ the room. Monica got a _brief _ glimpse of a dining table set before the light became _too_ bright.

"Shut the door! Its too much!" She cried out, but her voice was a hoarse whisper from lack of use.

She sighed with relief as the door closed, but a fear settled heavily in her heart. She knew her time was coming; the sound of something bladed being picked up confirmed her suspicion. She shrank back to the floor as a small sob escaped her lips. Her captor flicked on a dim lamp, Monica cringing at the light before looking up at her captor. She let out a whimper but silenced herself as her captor approached.

"Please...I...I didn't do anything to die over..." She begged in a whisper, her plea ending with a cracked scream...

*~*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~*

Hyde awoke to a crying Megumi. She was going on about something to someone on the phone, but to Hyde it was fairly incoherent. When she hung up, Hyde turned to face her. She looked _absolutely_ in shock. Hyde's heart hammered away in his chest as he feared the reason for such shock.

"Megumi? _Meg_, look at me. What's wrong?" He spoke softly.

"Monica...I...I _knew_ her. Seeing as we are..._were_...both models. She was..._too kind_ for this..." Megumi responded, voice _so _full of pain that it made Hyde's heart ache.

Before Hyde could voice his question and receive the blatantly obvious answer, the door bell rang. Hyde got out of bed and threw on a black beater and gray sweatpants. Feeling fairly exhausted, Hyde glanced at the clock. It was _barely_ six in the morning. Hyde strode to the door, irritation surging through him. Who the _hell_ would come to _his door_ at such an _ungodly_ hour? Hyde practically _threw _the door open _only_ to be greeted by a detective's badge being flashed in his face.

"Hideto Takarai?" She asked, entering his home as she pocketted the badge.

She turned as Hyde closed the door and nodded in response to her question. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the living room as Hyde surveyed her. Her blonde hair barely reached her shoulders and, behind glasses, sharp blue eyes watched Hyde's _every_ move. However, behind that cold gaze, Hyde saw warmth and weariness. She didn't _want _to believe Hyde was guilty. He offered her a genuine smile and she returned it.

"My name is Detective Caytie Ribble. Are you _aware_ that Monica Martinez's..._remains_...were found a block from him this morning?" The detective asked, betraying no emotion in her voice.

"R-_Remains?_ As in-"

"_Yes, _Hyde, _remains. _As in _not_ a full body. In _fact_, a note was left with the remains...informing us that the...the _rest_ of her...has been...eaten." Caytie interupted, barely managing to say what had to be said.

"I...N-_No_, I didn't...I had _no idea_..." hyde's voice quivered and grew softer with every word.

The two stood there in silence for a while. Hyde was absorbing the information, vivid and horrifying images flying through his mind. Caytie was paling, trying _not_ to think of the unfortunate woman's fate. She covered her mouth, feeling like she was going to puke. Hyde, noticing this, kindly led her to the bathroom and waited outside as she emptied the few contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Hyde heard the toilet flush, then the sink run. When the water shut off, the detective came out trembling lightly.

"They _warned_ me not to eat before this case..." Caytie explained with a light laugh.

"I _promise_ you, detective, you _won't_ find what you're after _here._" Hyde stated simply.

"I know..." Came her soft response.

After another long moment of silence, Caytie thanked Hyde for his time and left. When she was gone, Hyde felt tension ease from his body. With a soft sigh, he pulled out his phone and called Gackt. The other vocalist answered on the third ring.

"I..._heard_ what happened. I'm, uh..._sorry_...for your loss." Hyde said softly.

"_She _was _eaten_..._and_ I'm still alone." Gackt's voice was monotone, yet held a somewhat high pitch.

Hyde _couldn't_ respond. He wanted to comfort Gackt, but know _why_ he couldn' swallowed softly and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Gackt's heavy sigh. He muttered something unintelligable, his voice _now_ holding what Hyde could _only_ call a hint of lunacy, then hung up......

**_Note: _**_I refuse to type another thing the rest of this weekend! Owowowowowow!!!!!! Well, I hope you can start to play Whodunnit, because if I write this right, you won't know who it was until the end. A big thank you to Monica for letting me kill her and Caytie for being my detective. The next chapter is almost fully written and the first gory death appears._


End file.
